xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bionis' Leg
Bionis' Leg is the second major explorable area and one of the biggest areas in Xenoblade Chronicles. Here the party meets Sharla and Juju at the Refugee Camp for the first time, and also encounters the Face Mechon Xord who is in Ether Mine. To get here from Colony 9, players go through Tephra Cave. Story Shulk and Reyn enter the Bionis' Leg via Tephra Cave. Initially, Shulk and Reyn find a buggy (belonging to Juju) - Shulk's vision shows him that Juju is being attacked by monsters. After searching the surrounding area they find Juju, who is being attacked by a pair of Berserk Ardun. After slaying them they return to the Refugee Camp. Sharla explains that they are from Colony 6, which is currently overrun with Mechon. Shulk has a vision showing Juju and Sharla being killed by Mechon M71 and Xord coming to collect them. During this, Juju goes to Colony 6 to prove himself brave. Sharla and Shulk agree to rescue him. Later on, the Buggy Juju was riding in crashes on Raguel Bridge, forcing Juju to continue on foot. Despite apparently making his way past several formations of Mechon, he is ensnared by Mechon M71. Upon slaying it, Xord appears and kidnaps him, forcing the gang to chase him to the Ether Mines. Landmarks and Locations Lower Level Landmarks: * Ragrinar Canyon Path * Jabos Rock Rest Area * Kamos Guidepost * Refugee Camp * Raguel Bridge North/South Locations: * Volff Lair * Tranquil Grotto * Kisk Cave * Windy Cave * Maguel Road * Raguel Lake * Viliera Hill * Rho Oasis * Gaur Plain * Tirkin Headquarters * Sky Stage * Daksha Shrine * Crevasse Waterfall Upper Level Landmarks: * Spiral Valley * Zax Guidepost * Bask Cave Passage * Observation Platform (Secret Area) * Believer's Paradise (Secret Area) Locations: * Traveller's Rest * Kasharpa Falls Enemies * Aqua Nebula * Archer Tirkin * Armoured Rockwell * Basin Antol * Big Brog * Black Flamii * Brave Tirkin * Clowd Flier * Craft Bunnit * Daughter Armu * Field Ponio * Fine Flier * Flash Wisp * Guard Tirkin * Javelin Tirkin * Lahar Flamii * Lancer Tirkin * Leader Volff * Leg Antol * Leg Ardun * Leg Armu * Leg Lizard * Leg Piranhax * Leg Skeeter * Leg Volff * Light Wisp * Magnis Ardun * Maker Bunnit * Mount Torta * Niece Ponio * Night Wisp * Oasis Flamii * Pandora Pod * Ranger Tirkin * Royal Caterpile * Slugger Bunnit * Sniper Tirkin * Spear Tirkin * Tempest Vang * Trainer Tirkin * Ugly Volff Unique Monsters * Fierce Vang (Quest Exclusive; does not give out coins) * Ferocious Volff (Quest Exclusive; does not give out coins) * Trainer Harmelon * Sniper Paramecia * Abnormal Brog (Quest Exclusive; does not give out coins) * Vagrant Alfead * Violent Andante * Napping Volfen * White Eduardo * Night Cardamon * Arrogant Tirkin (Quest Exclusive; does not give out coins) * Black Smoke Hox * Daughter Empress * White Smoke Hox * Clifftop Bayern * Mythical Empress * Mysterious Barnaby * Field Altrich * Canyon Valencia * Territorial Rotbart * Armoured Rockwell * Immovable Gonzalez Bosses * Berserk Ardun x 2 * Mechon M71 * Xord (Unwinnable) NPCs (Permanant) * Earnest - Refugee Camp * Gerugu - Traveller's Rest * Batubatu - Traveller's Rest Heart-to-Hearts * Geography Lesson ** Shulk and Dunban - Cloudy Affinity * What Visions May Bring ** Shulk and Sharla - Green Affinity * Heir to the Monado ** Reyn and Dunban - Green Affinity * What's on Reyn's Mind ** Reyn and Sharla - Green Affinity * Revisting the Past ** Dunban and Sharla - Heart Affinity Training Ground Gaur Plains is the best place to train mainly from level 70 to 78. The highest level monster is lv 90. If you are having trouble on the Lorithia battle, best to come to Gaur Plains to train because there are a small amount of Telethia in the Bionis Interior. Images Tumblr m9gevahB8Z1rdf7a9o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9gevahB8Z1rdf7a9o4 1280.jpg Bionis' Leg 2.jpg|Bionis' Leg Wallpaper Bionis' Leg 1.jpg|Bionis' Leg Sunset Bionis Leg Map.gif|Bionis Leg Map Shulk on Bionis Leg.jpg|Shulk on Bionis' Leg Background music Gaur Plain - ACE Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Bionis' Leg